Bellsprout Tower
by Yako-chan278
Summary: Everything was quiet. Violet City was silent. The only thing missing was a single friend in Yellow's life, and she sets out to find him, no matter how unacquainted they may be. One-shot.


**AsdfghjklWHAT am I doing!? This is all Was-a-champion's fault! Oh, he's some guy on dA roleplaying as Lost Silver. Or Gold. Idk. So this fanfiction is supposed to be Yellow (as I am roleplaying as her) going to see... Um, '...'. Don't ask.  
Also I won't do end-of-story comments. because that ruins everything. And no, just because I'm Yellow and the next person is Gold, that doesn't mean there's a sort of shipping between the two, alright!? I would've used Crystal if I had to, but I'm Yellow and I'm sticking to it.**

* * *

Violet City was silent. There was no rustling leaves as a bird Pokemon shot up into the sky, the creak of old wood, shuffles in the night, or footsteps in the dark... Except for Yellow. The blonde stopped walking and turned her attention towards the tall, ancient tower that stood ahead of her, seemingly swaying in the night air. Something was deemed wrong with the tower, and all the monks had been evacuated and sent to Ercuteak City to train and meditate instead. But that wasn't what Yellow was after. If there really was something wrong with the tower, she would shy away and refuse to go in. But that wasn't the case. The case was-

How long had it been since she'd been in Johto anyway? A few years? Two? Three? Three at the most. The cold, night air wasn't exactly her cup of tea, but the anger pounding within her was heating her up. A child. A child was lost in Bellsprout Tower, and no one had bothered to look for him because of their belief of the 'ghosts' in it. Yellow was furious. The child hadn't been seen for two weeks, and that's what the townsfolk were doing? Ignoring? Even her friends had laughed it off, they said _he_ was bound to disappear for a few weeks or so, but Yellow had to save him. Two weeks in a town was a bit odd for a champion-wannabe trainer, but two weeks in a tower IN the town was a bit much. Maybe he loitered everywhere, but that didn't give others the chance to laze about and wait for him to come back while he was possibly rotting away. No, that wasn't a chance that Yellow was going to take. The case was...

Gold.

They weren't exactly close, but they were still friends, and friends helped each other, not left them alone to mind their own business. Of course they had to mind their own business, but when friends were in danger they couldn't mind their own business. If others had been searching, Yellow would've stayed out of everything and let the better trainers handle it, but if no one bothered then she would do it herself. All alone.

Ghosts didn't scare her. The most in the tower were probably Ghastly, which technically WERE ghost-pokemon, and they were nothing to be afraid about. Yellow marched angrily towards the entrance of the tower, because she was going to save Gold, whether the others liked it or not, or even if he didn't really need saving. She lifted her foot to storm in, but something stopped her. She looked up, but all she could see was the tall roof of the tower, and something pulling her away from it. But no, she had to go in! There didn't seem to be anybody stopping her from going in, but all of the sudden there were footsteps, loud footsteps, FAST footsteps. And they were heading towards her.

Scared out of her wits, she leapt backwards into the tower and stumbled down as the wooden door slammed shut in front of her. Yellow jumped up and pounded on the door with her fists, but it was no good, she was trapped and bolted in. The tower was shrouded in darkness, and the only light that shone through were slivers of it forcing in from the breaks in the boarded-up windows. The stench of Rattata and burned rubble was in the air, and Yellow sneezed before releasing her Pokemon. "Chuchu, flash!"

Without hesitation, the Pikachu held up its stubby little arms, paused while the static in its cheeks crackled and let out a radiant glow, illuminating the floor of the room in light. Yellow blinked and looked around. The room showed the remains of the obvious abandonment. Wooden boards were scattered everywhere, leaves shot from the attacks from the Bellsprout that used to be trained here were dried up and crumpled on the floor. And the abandonment came rather quickly too, as the monks and trainers rushed out from the building, leaving scatters of beads, spare robes, and pieces of paper behind.

Yellow slumped to the ground and leaned against the wooden wall as Chuchu snuggled on her lap, still growing brightly. "And now I'm trapped in here, just like Gold..." She sighed, rubbing her head. "Great. I wonder where he is now... And how he's doing. We're probably both trapped in here now."

"Over here," a voice whispered, and Yellow jumped to her feet and fell backwards into a pile of old rubbish bags. Yellow was appalled - who an earth would call out to her while she was stuck in an old tower? But the voice was familiar, from someone she knew. But- "Yellow! Are you okay? I'm sorry." Yellow opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a breath of air as she felt herself being lifted up, and suddenly looking at Gold's-

"Oh my god!" She shrieked, jumping away, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered. "Gold! What.. What the heck happened? Where is your left arm? What happened to your it!?"

Gold sighed and shrugged, the empty sleeve wafting in the cold breeze in the tower. "Bellsprout Tower happened." He spat, as though the whole building was a curse. "I just came in to train... HURRY, and then... My arms just fell out. Some days I still have them. Some days I don't. Some days i have one or the other." He looked at Yellow with a lost look in his eyes, which were starting to darken. "Oh, and... My name... It's not Gold, it's ..."

"Excuse me?" Yellow asked, trying to take it in.

"..." He repeated. Seeing Yellow's confused look, he pulled out his trainer card out of his pocket with his remaining hand and held it in front of his face, where the empty column for where he was supposed to fill in his name actually did have '...' printed out in black letters. "Not Gold. Sometimes a few names pop into my head, then they just go away. But they're not my names. It's ..."

"No, it's-" Yellow paused, looking at Gold's pale face who was staring longingly someone else, then decided it was pointless to argue. "Um... Okay. I'm not exactly sure how to pronounce that, but since you're pretty adamant about it, I won't press it. But I'll still call you Gold, because that's your name- I mean, what I think it is."

Gold shrugged, and suddenly his right hand flickered away and was immediately replaced by his left hand. "Hm. Usually this doesn't happen." He said, lifting up his arm and inspecting it. "When my hand goes away in just stays like that until the next day. Whoa... That's weird. I wonder wh- Uuugh! No- Don't." He lifted up his right hand which had miraculously appeared again to keep Yellow away as she stepped towards him. Blood seemed to seep from his eyes and smother his hand and drip down his pale skin and stain his clothes.

"No, wait! I can heal you!" Yellow said, trying to remove his hand from his face as Gold dodged her, shielding his face with his arm while Chuchu seemed to understand his hesitance and pulled against Yellow's pants, trying to keep her away. "I know you think it probably works on only Pokemon, but I have to try! Please! Gold, let me! Because I won't let you be hurt! Over here!"

"But-" He started, before his visible eye softened, and despite being completely white, color flickered in his cheeks before it faded away. The blood stopped seeping from under his hand, and he removed it from his face. "The... The blood." he said, turning his hand upside down, checking his palm and fingers, but the splotches of blood that were staining his hand was gone, and his pitch black eye returned to its normal color. "It's gone. But why? Once it starts bleeding, it won't stop until- No. We've got to get out of here first."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Yellow asked clumsily as Gold grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the nearest ladder that was beginning to form in the darkness. "Uh, Gold? Where are we going? What do you mean get out? Don't you have a Thyploison? You could just burn down the door or- Wait, why were you stuck in here for two weeks, anyway!?"

Gold paused as Yellow knocked into his back. "Two weeks..." He murmured. "Already? I merely thought it was just... A few days... No. No... No Yellow, come on, we've got to get going. We're never going to get out if we don't get to the end of the tower. Come on. Hurry!" He grabbed her arm again and jerked her forward, Yellow stumbling after him and clambering up the ladder.

_"He's changed!"_ She thought in shock as she pulled herself up onto the floor and stood up and walked after him, avoiding stepping into rotten wood or ashes or into cracks in the floor as Chuchu trotted beside her. _"What happened? He wasn't like this... He was... he was never like this. And could he really be- He couldn't be dead, could he? Oh no! I should've came earlier! I told them, but..."_ In the end she was left with tears streaming down her cheeks as she hobbled after Gold.

He paused and turned around, seeing Yellow's sad eyes and tears on her cheeks, her shoulders shaking. He looked at her for a while, his face clouded with pity. "Yellow, I-" But before he finished his sentence, the old wooden floor gave way below them and crumbled, both of them (and a pikachu) falling through the hole to the ground. Yellow screamed, but Gold grabbed her arms and twisted around, trying to protect her from the shock as they fell.

Sometimes he wished he were alive again. But when there were times some lost people, looking for fun or not, almost came too close into the tower, he was glad to be dead. This was one of the moments. The crash didn't hurt him as much as he thought he would, but since he was gaining color it meant he was half-alive again, and that he would relive the whole event, with or without Yellow. And the horrible thing was that either he'd have to go through the pain of dying again, or let Yellow die herself.

Yellow squeezed her eyes shut and held Chuchu to her stomach as she waited for impact, but all she felt was a soft thump as Gold rolled over and waited for the rubble to collapse, but nothing happened. He looked up and realized the hole was gone. "Whoa.. Things are just getting weirder and weirder. Are you okay, Yellow? Uh-" The girl underneath him blinked, giving him a muffled grunt in reply as she hoped he couldn't see her red face. "Umm, sorry." He stood up and let Yellow move, but she rolled over the rubble and ashes that had already been collected in a heap on the floor and fell flat on the ground. "Oops."

"I-I'm okay." She wheezed, sitting up and wiping the dust off her mouth as Chuchu trotted towards her. She looked up at the ceiling where they had just crashed through, and the hole had magically sealed up and there were no traces of splintered woods or cracks in the ceiling. "Whoa... But... Are we just back to where we started?"

"No. I don't think so. As a matter of fact, this whole tower is in reverse. Hold on. I need to check something first..." He stuck his hand in his belt pouch until he fished out an old Pokegear. "The first time I came hear, I had a few Unown that spelt 'LEAVE' and a Cyndaquil named 'HURRY'. I wonder if I still have them...? Ah." He paused and examined his hand, and when Yellow blinked she realized Gold was fully colored again, and no longer the white wisp as she saw him earlier. "Looks like I'm half-alive again..."

"H-H-Half alive?" Yellow repeated nervously. "What does that mean?"

Gold blinked and turned to look at Yellow, almost as if he had forgotten she was there. "When I was alive, I came here." He said abruptly. "I died. When I come back into the tower, it gives me the strength to look alive again, as long as I die again. I'll have to relive the whole event. And that's something I have to do, Yellow, if you want to stay alive. But... Nevermind. Looks like I have my Pokemon for now. Come on. I think I saw a ladder that way."

Yellow sighed and went after him, and when Chuchu was starting to tire, she kept her into its Pokeball as the light dimmed, and immediately Gold threw out another Pokeball as they climbed up the ladder, releasing a Cyndaquil. "HURRY, use flash!" He exclaimed, and the Cyndaquil looked as if it was straining in agony, flames burst out of its back and the room brightened, revealing itself to be blood red.

Yellow squealed in shock as she hopped towards Gold, then shooting a look at his Cyndaquil. "His name... B-But, I thought it was Expl- Oh. But it looks so weak? Can I heal it? Let me heal it! Or else I'll have Chuchu out."

Gold shook his head. "Nah. Healing won't do any good to it." He then bent down and picked the Cyndaquil up. "Anyhow, he only haves 1 HP left, so we'd better hurry... Heh. And don't worry, let your Pikachu rest for a while until-" And at that very moment as they reached the next floor, the Cyndaquil's flames went out, and they were trapped once again in darkness.

"Gold!" Yellow screamed as she felt a sudden gust of wind push her away from the outline of the body, but she pushed, fought against it until the wind died down, and the room was immediately lit up again. The room was different. It couldn't be the same room, but they hadn't moved at all. Yet it was still red. The walls, the floor, the lighting. Everywhere she looked reminded her of blood. Blood, blood, blood. Yellow screamed again and knelt on the floor, clutching her head as she tried to look around for Gold. He was standing, leaning on one of the walls of the room, without the Cyndaquil or his arms, Unown scattering around him, spelling out 'HE DIED'. "Gold..."

"I.. I'm fine..." He breathed, his shoulders shaking and his whole body shivering as though he was stuck in a refrigerator. He had forgotten all the pain he had to go through, and it seemed like there was nothing to worry about until Yellow came by. All of a sudden his eyes darkened and before Yellow could see what had happened, they had turned completely pitch black and Gold fell to his knees, blood pouring from his eyes like it had when she first saw him, except more and faster. "D-Don't worry about me." He hissed in pain as Yellow stepped towards him. "I... I've already went through it before... I can't... Can't let you suffer. It won't hurt as much as... Last time... Come on."

Yellow bit her lip and reached out to help Gold up, but he stood up fine by himself and walked away, the Unown disappearing away as Yellow went after him. She was feeling less scared, but she couldn't help but to watch his empty sleeves, and when she looked closer she realized his arms were still there, only... Just the outline, as if they were transparent.

As they advanced forward, people shuffled towards them, but they were a pure milky, white. Yellow tried not to look as she walked slightly faster and clutched Gold's... Er, sleeve and looked at the floor. The people stood, their empty eyes staring at the two children walking past them, and then with more concerned glares shooting at Gold. "Who... Who are they...?" Yellow asked timidly as they brushed past the last of the strange-looking people.

"The people that perished here before me, or the trainers and monks that were unable to escape when the place was evacuated. I'm only here to keep people from going in, or help them get out even if my life is taken again. And again." Gold said as he marched forward bravely. He looked around and saw a Celebi without half of its body flitting next to a group of Unown that spelt out 'DYING'. "We're almost out..."

They climbed the last and final ladder and emerged onto the very top of the tower, Violet City spread out like a map below them. And it was sunrise. "Sunrise..." Yellow breathed, watching the beautiful globe of fire rise, illuminating the dark sky, painting it a light blue. "Have I been here all night? What time... Wow."

"The time elapse between the inside of the tower and the rest of Johto is different because of Celebi." He said quietly, his eyes shining as he watched the sunrise as though he'd never seen one before. "And now we're finally out. At least... You're out, Yellow. Run so it can take my life again before it takes yours."

"What!?" Yellow gasped, looking down at the tall stories of the building before back at Gold. "You want me to j-jump!? And why will it take your life?"

Gold shrugged. "That's how Bellsprout Tower works." He said, before focusing his gaze onto the Pokeballs hitched onto Yellow's belt. "You have a Butterfree." He said simply, and before he could get her to release it, a giant hand rose from the depths of the tower and grabbed Yellow.

"NO!" He screamed, grabbing her hand and releasing her Butterfree in a swift movement, having it grab onto her arms and pull her away. "You take me!" He hissed as Yellow was unlodged from the hand's grip, and then she saw Gold lose his color again, his eyes turn black as he was outside of the tower, a pale ghost once again, but as the hand grabbed him he kicked and thrashed, and she saw the scared look in his eyes as he reverted to being a normal boy, experiencing the horror again until...

Yellow opened her eyes as she landed on the ground. Her Butterfree released her arms and flitted away, preventing her from going towards the tower door and trying to get in again. "But it took his life!" She screamed as she attacked, trying to claw her way past her Butterfree as it skilfully prevented her from getting to the door. "It took his life! That tower took his life! I have to save him! I have to! I have to! LET ME GO!" And then she collapsed to the cobbled ground in a fit of tears and sobs. "I have to... Save him..."

As the sun rose, the sky lightened and Yellow felt suddenly sleepy. There were voices starting to break out, and footsteps heading towards her as she felt arms touch her and hugs and faces cover her, but she remained crying, even when they tried to take her away, she stayed rooted to the ground, refusing to leave until she somehow managed to save her friend trapped inside.

"Yellow... Leave."

And then she felt herself lifted up and carried away, and she saw Gold inside the tower, his color bright and his golden eyes looking down happily at her, even if death had mercifully claimed him, he was happy as a guardian, and that as what he'd have to be until the demise of the tower. He seemed happy. She waved, and let herself fall asleep, because Gold would be happily asleep too, somewhere else.


End file.
